Belt Trouble
by MakotoMergedOutOfTheGround
Summary: Armin can't figure out how to get those belts on (if you're a cosplayer you would understand) and asks Eren for help. Eren's hands all over his body makes Armin nervous. Eren realizes this and takes action. I'm really sorry about the previous upload of this story, I was aware that the website screwed it up... Here's re-upload! Gomennn


It was the first day for the trainees, and now they were getting ready for bed. There are separate buildings for girls and boys and each dorm has two people. Eren and Armin are room mates.

"Eren..."

"Yeah?" Eren responded, getting his sleeping clothes on. When he looked over, Armin didn't even have his training clothes off.

"I can't figure out how to get these belts off... I don't even think I put them on right."

Eren chuckled. "Alright I'll help you." He said, going over to Armin and looking at the sloppy belts around his body.

"Ah... Okay, maybe we should practice this tomorrow. Here, this strap crosses over here and connects in _this_ buckle."

As Eren explained, Armin hoped he didn't see the faint blush on his own cheeks from Eren touching him. Eren unbuckled the calf and thigh straps from the harness.

"I'll show you how to do the back of it, so let's take it off now." Eren smiled and his hands grabbed the front of the belt around his waist. Armin blushed darker and pushed them away. "I-I can undo that part...!" Armin said, doing so. He put the top of the belt system up on a hanger so they could connect the back.

"After we cross the leg straps inside of the thigh belts, there's a little piece here that hangs down. This is where you cross these two leg straps which hook into this buckle. Same with the other one. this other leg strap crosses in front of your crotch into the hip buckle on the other side."

"So _that's_ where that one goes!" Armin said in realization.

"you wanna try it your self?"

"Sure." Armin took the separated belts and did the chest belt and hip belt, then took one strap, trying to cross it.

"Wait I think I messed up somewhere..."

"Uh... Oh, just shift this a little the right." Eren bent down and fixed the belts on Armin's leg. Armin's flushed cheeks came back when the other's hand brushed his inner thigh. Shit what if he got a boner... (stop don't even think about it just concentrate)

Armin sighed and connected the strap to the opposite hip buckle, And did the same for the other.

"Looks like you've done it!" Eren said, looking over Armin's work.

"Yeah! I just hope I don't forget tomorrow!" Armin said happily. Wearing the belts correctly felt great.

"Here, I'll help you get them off- it's bed time and we've been doing this for an hour." Eren said, going over and grabbing one of the front belts. Armin blushed again. And yes, Eren did notice, and he smirked to himself. He started to pull the belt strap out slowly and teasingly. After that, he let his hand brush the front of Armin as he grabbed the other front cross belt, once again pulling it slowly. As Armi felt

Eren's hands, he feared he really was going to get a boner... (ugh shut up, I'll just...) Armin undid the chest belt to distract himself from Eren until he felt Eren's hands snake behind him. He worked at the straps crossing Armin's ass.

"Eren-"

"I know they don't need to be separated, but I'm taking them out so you can get used to putting them in." Eren said as he dropped the straps. His voice tone had changed; it sounded lower. Then, Eren kneeled down and grabbed the thigh belts, undoing those. While kneeling, He looked up at Armin and smiled. "One more." He said before hooking his fingers into the large hip belt. But this time, Armin let him. He watched. Eren slipped the belt from the buckle and Armin dropped the rest of the belt system off his shoulders, onto the floor.

"Eren," Armin said quietly. He started to step away, But Eren grabbed his hips to keep him in place.

"Eh?"

The blond watched as Eren slid his hands on the side of Armin's body as he slowly stood back up from kneeling. One hand snaked around Armins waist, The other grabbed his hair, tilting his head so Eren could whisper in his ear; "Armin..." The boy shivered, hearing his name come from Eren's lips in a low, husky whisper.

"Were you distracted by my hands touching your body while I was teaching you?" He asked. Armin didn't know what to say.

"Come on, I saw you blush..."

"Y-Yes..." Armin breathed out. After his answer, Eren trailed small, light kisses on the other's neck before stopping at one spot to

lick and suck on. After hearing a little noise from Armin, he bit down softly and gained a louder whine. He stopped and pulled away from the mark, kissing along the other's jaw. He planted two small pecks on his lips and then went in for a long, passionate kiss.

Armin's face was as red as it could possibly be as Eren moved his mouth against his. His heart never beat so fast, and he never wanted to tear out his stomach so badly. He opened his eyes a bit when Eren's tongue found his own mouth, pressing against his tongue. His eyes closed again to enjoy the kiss. Of course he has kissed a girl before,but never has he shared a kiss like this with anyone before.

Eren brought his hand to the rim of Armin's pants and untucked the white shirt he was wearing. He then slipped his hand under, gliding it up.

"Wh-wait..." Armin said, pushing Eren's hands away. "I thought we-"

"It's okay, Armim I like you. And I know you long for me right now."

Armin looked to the side. He thought they were friends... but all of this is happening between them now and he just doesn't know what to do. Maybe nothing... He should just let Eren do what he wants. Fuck it, it feels so good so why not.

"Yeah Eren, I want you so bad..." Armin said, looking up at Eren with his big blue eyes.

"Fuck, I love your innocence, Armin." Eren said, slipping his hands back under the blonde's shirt. Armin shivered as the cold hands slid all over his stomach, back, chest... Eren lifted the shirt over Armin's head, tossing it on

the floor. Eren pecked the other's lips, then again. Armin wrapped his arms around Eren's neck while Eren's were on Armin's waist. The shorter boy looked up at the green eyes. Eren's eyes looked like they were filled with lust, he was looking at Armin like a predator looks at its prey. The hands around the shorter one's waist slowly slid back to his front until they grabbed the rim of his pants.

"E-Eren wait... I don't want to be the only one with no clothes on..." Armin said, with even more innocence. He had no idea how crazy that made Eren. Eren smiled, pulling off his own shirt. Armin blushed deeper. The toned body of Eren's was intimidating.

"Now," Eren said, hooking a finger at the rim of the other's pants. "how bad" He hooked his other fingers in. "do you want this?..." Eren said, tugging back at it.

"Really bad, Eren... I-I want you to do what you want to me." Armin said, blushing as red as he could.

(jesus frick I am going to take away all of his little innocence...)

"Please, Eren..."

Eren couldn't resist those innocent, big eyes that begged for his touch. This time he grabbed the rim of the pants and roughly pulled him closer, crashing his lips onto Armin's. As the sloppy kiss went on, Eren backed Armin onto the bed, breaking the kiss by pushing him back and pinning him down by his wrists.

"agh, Eren~" Armin moaned out as he was being kissed. His breathing grew uneven and heavy as Eren removed the clothing from his legs.

"This is really embarrassing..." Armin

whimpered, looking to the side.

"No it's not..." Eren said with smile, making Armin look at him.

(I hate the way he keeps looking at me like hes going to eat me...) Armin thought to himself, looking away.

"Why do you keep averting your eyes?" Eren asked. Armin looked back at Eren.

"I just... The way you keep looking at me..."

"Like I'm going to attack you... like I'm going to bite... Like I have your body all for myself."

"Like you're going to do whatever bad things you want." Armin said, staring up at Eren. Eren went for his his neck again. "God, yes."


End file.
